Unpredictable Thing is Happen!
by Jung Eunhee
Summary: "Ayo kita buat fanservice OnKey jadi nyata!" / "Yeobeo, aku ingin punya anak denganmu!"/ "Hyung, kenapa aku dikurung diluar? Hiks.." / "Ini tidak baik untuk Taemin.." / "Key, gwaenchana?" / "Makanya hyung, kalau sedang melakukan 'itu', pakailah pengaman!" *SUMMARY GAGAL* ONKEY. YAOI, BL, M-preg. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Unpredictable thing is Happen!

Author : Jung Eunhee

Rate : M (NC-21)

Genre : *author gak ngerti, apa ajalah genrenya, yang penting readers happy* YAOI, MPREG

Length : Twoshoot (Chapter 1)

Pairing : ONKEY (Onew X Key)

Cameo : Other SHINee's members, etc.

Summary : Hal yang tak terduga terjadi di dalam kehidupan para SHINee! Key is pregnant! How about other SHINee members?

Notes : Ini FF SHINee pertamanya author. Maklum, aye baru-baru aja jadi shawol… WARNING! Ini FF YAOI MPREG + NC, jadi bagi yang gak suka, gak usah baca… Author tidak menerima Bashing & sejenisnya…

Lets' go check it out…!

**_Author POV_**

** SHINEE'S DORM**

"Ah, yeobeo! Gumanhae! Ahahahaha! Geli! Hentikan yeobeo!" pinta Key kepayahan karena Onew tak henti-hentinya menggelitiki titik tergeli miliknya, yaitu—pinggang.

"Shiroh!" ujar Onew, sambil terus menggelitik Key yang sudah mulai sulit menarik nafas karena terus tertawa

"Yeobeo!" Key memberi deathglare-nya pada Onew sambil menggenggam tangan Onew agar berhenti menggelitikinya. Onew pun menghentikan perbuatannya dan menyandarkan badannya pada sandaran sofa.

"Ukh! Aku bosan… Mereka bertiga kemana sih? Kenapa jam segini belum pulang?" Tanya

"Molla… Aku telpon dulu yah…"

Key pun meraih Handphonenya lalu menelpon Taemin, si magnae.

**-ON THE PHONE**

"Minnie, deo eodisseo? Kapan kalian pulang?" Tanya Key

"Kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke Incheon. Mianhae hyung, sepertinya kami bertiga tidak bisa pulang malam ini.." jawab Taemin merasa bersalah pada hyungnya yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai 'eomma'nya sendiri.

"Oh… Gwaenchana… Kalian hati-hati di jalan yaa.. Annyeong Taeminnie… Mmuaacchh.." ujar Key seolah sedang mencium Taemin

"Annyeong.." KLIK! Telepon diputus oleh Taemin

Onew menatap Key penasaran dan langsung bertanya.

"Mereka pulang hari ini?"

"Aniya… Mereka pergi ke Incheon…"

"Jadi disini hanya sisa kita berdua?" tanya Onew tak percaya. Key menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ne… HUWAAHhh… Aku bosaaaannnnn…. U_U" ujar Key sambil meraih sebuah bungkusan berisi kaset CD tak bernama.

"Eh, ini apa ya?" Key memandangi kaset itu, begitu pula Onew

"Itu punya Jonghyun, kemarin aku lihat dia membawa itu kesini, katanya dia pinjam sama Eunhyuk Hyung.." ujar Onew sambil melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 PM

"Hmm… Kita tonton aja yuukk… Aku bosan nih…" ajak Key

"Kalau CDnya kosong gimana donk?" terka Onew

"Nggak mungkin CDnya kosong.. Kalau kosong, Jonghyun nggak mungkin pinjam.." ujar Key yakin

"Ya sudah kalau gitu, kita tonton sekarang.."

Keduanya tidak tahu bahwa yang mereka tonton adalah kaset yadong antar sesama lelaki alias gay. Key dan Onew yang awalnya tenang, lama kelamaan menjadi panas. Namun tak satupun dari mereka yang bergerak untuk mematikan tayangan tersebut. Mereka terus menyaksikan adegan per adegan yang disajikan tayangan tersebut dengan jakun naik turun.

Suasana menjadi hening diringi desahan-desahan dari sang actor di dalam tayangan itu. Key benar-benar tidak tahan, tayangan tersebut membuat 'adiknya' yang ada di bawah sana mulai tegang, begitu pula Onew.

"Onew, kita bukan gay kan?" tanya Key pelan

"Ne.." Onew tidak berani menatap Key yang duduk disebelahnya karena takut Ia akan langsung menerkan namja cantik disebelahnya itu.

"Walaupun aku sering memanggilmu yeobeo, kita tetap bukan gay kan? Lagipula… Ehm.. Lagipula, kita kan tidak pernah… Tidak pernah seperti itu…" Key menunjuk tayangan yang sedang mereka saksikan sekarang dengan wajah merah padam seperti udang rebus

"Ne…" lagi-lagi hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Onew.

Onew benar-benar tak tahan. 'Adiknya' kini sudah benar-benar tegang karena tayangan tersebut. Ia takut, kalau ia tiba-tiba menyerang namja cantik disebelahnya itu dengan kasar. Ditambah lagi, sekarang Key hanya menggenakan T-shirt merah longgar yang sedikit mengumbar keseksian lehernya serta celana pendek sepaha yang hampir mirip dengan hot-pants membuat Onew semakin ingin 'menerkam' Key secepatnya. Namun keinginan itu segera ditepisnya, mengingat mereka adalah sesama namja. Tapi tetap saja, kulit putih mulus milik Key membuat Onew sangat tergoda. Onew hanya mampu menelan salivanya berkali-kali sambil mencuri-curi pandang pada kulit putih mulus milik Key.

Jauh di dalam hati Key, ia ingin sekali melakukan 'itu' dengan Onew, tapi Ia sadar bahwa Ia seharusnya tidak boleh melakukan'nya' dengan Onew, karena Ia merasa dirinya bukanlah gay. Tetapi suara hati lainnya berkata bahwa, tak apa-apa melakukannya sesekali bersama Onew, toh, tidak ada yang tahu, lagipula tak ada orang di dorm, karena kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Dan entah kenapa, fanservice 'ONKEY' selalu bergentayangan di otak Key. Ini memang gila, tapi ia ingin fanservice itu menjadi nyata. Dan Key pikir, inilah saatnya.

"Onew, kau percaya dengan 'ONKEY'?" tanya Key sambil menatap Onew penuh nafsu menggebu—seperti singa yang sedang akan menerkam mangsanya

"Itu kan hanya fanservice..?" akhirnya Onew memberanikan diri untuk menatap Key, dan OMO! Onew tersentak melihat junior Key yang telah menyembul dibalik celananya itu, sama seperti dirinya.

"Tapi, aku ingin itu jadi nyata! Aku mau, kita menjadi eomma & Appa SHINee yang nyata… Aku ingin kita melakukan 'itu' seperti yang kita tonton ini…" Key menarik tubuh Onew mendekati dirinya

**_Author POV End_**

**_Key POV_**

Aku menarik tubuh Onew dan langsung melumat bibirnya. Ah… Aku tak peduli kalau kami adalah namja, yang aku tahu, aku sangat menginginkan ini sejak tadi. Aku ingin fanservice 'ONKEY' jadi nyata. Aku terus mencium Onew, dan Onew pun membalas ciumanku tak kalah ganasnya. Tiba-tiba Onew meremas juniorku yang masih terbungkus celana dengan keras.

"Aww! Onew, apa yang kau lakukan?" protesku pada Onew, sambil mengerucutkan bibirku

"Mianhae, jagi.. Aku melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan.." jawab Onew mengelus pipiku sambil menunjuk ke arah TV. Belum sempat kujawab, Onew sudah melumat bibirku.

Onew menindih badanku di sofa dan terus melumat bibirku, sambil mengelus-elus juniorku yang sudah tegang dibawah sana. Aku hanya bisa mendesah tertahan karena mulutku masih dibekap oleh lumatan bibir Onew. Ciuman Onew mulai turun ke leherku, membuatku mendesah.

"Ahh.. Sshh.. Onew.. Sshhh…" aku mendesah ketika Onew mengecup-ngecup kecil dadaku

"Akh! Kenapa digigit?" jeritku tertahan ketika Onew menggigit leherku  
"Karena kamu kelihatan nikmat, jagiya…" gombal Onew lalu mengecup bibirku sekali dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, yaitu mengukir beberapa tanda kemerahan di leherku.

Aku benar-benar terbawa suasana. Perlakuan Onew membuatku gila. Tangannya mulai masuk ke dalam t-shirtku dan dengan nakal, jari-jarinya memainkan nipple mungilku yang sudah keras. Membuatku mengejang karena sensasi yang begitu hebat. Aku menghentikan pekerjaan Onew.

"Jamkkaman!" kataku

"Wae?" tanya Onew yang terlihat sedikit kecewa

Aku hanya tersenyum nafsu lalu membuka bajuku serta baju Onew, sehingga kini kami bertelanjang dada. Onew tersenyum senang lalu mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil mengelus-elus punggungku yang terbuka. Aku pun tak kalah nakal. Aku mulai membuka gasper dan retsleting celana Onew, lalu menarik celananya, hingga Ia hanya memakai CD sekarang.

"Kibumie, kau nakal ya!" goda Onew

"Aku hanya membalasmu.." jawabku sambil mengecup bibirnya sekilas

Aku sudah tak sabar, dan SRETT! Aku menarik CD Onew. Dan… WOW! O_o… Juniornya besar sekali… Aku yakin, punyaku tidak sebesar ini. Junior Onew membuatku gemas. Aku langsung mengelus dan meremasnya kuat.

"Ugghh… Kibumie, kau ahh… nakal sekali aahh.. ternyata yaa.." ujar Onew diselingi desahan

Aku turun dari sofa lalu berlutut tepat dibawah Onew, lalu aku mengecup puncak junior Onew sambil mengocoknya dan aku pun mulai mengulum big junior Onew. Onew hanya bisa meremas rambutku sambil melenguh kenikmatan. Ia terus mendorong kepalaku agar bisa mengulum juniornya lebih dalam.

"Uuh… Good baby! Lebih dalam jagiya…" racau Onew sambil terus menenggelamkan kepalaku di selangkangannya. Ukh! Onew membuatku hampir tersedak karena Ia menyodokkan juniornya di dalam mulutku.

"Lebih dalam jagi… Owhh… Shit… Terus… Ahh…" desah Onew. Aku mencoba memperdalam kulumanku, tapi, tak bisa, karena Junior Onew yang begitu besar & panjang *?* tidak muat di dalam mulut kecilku

Aku terus mengulum junior Onew, menjilatinya layaknya lollipop, serta sesekali menggigit ujungnya karena gemas. Aku mengocok pangkal junior Onew yang tak bisa kukulum, sambil menjilatinya dan meniup ujungnya, membuat Onew melenguh nyaring.

Sudah hampir setengah jam aku melakukan oral pada junior Onew, namun Onew belum klimaks juga. Aku sudah hampir bosan & bibirku sudah membengkak karena terus-terusan mengulum juniornya.

"Yeobeo… Kenapa belum klimaks? Aku bosan… Lihat bibirku seperti ini…" aku menengadahkan kepalaku menatap Onew yang tersenyum jahil

"Aku menyimpan klimaksnya untuk merasukimu…" jawabnya

"Yaah… Kenapa tidak bilang? TT_TT…" aku mem-pout-kan bibirku yang bengkak

"Cup-cup-cup, jangan marah jagiya… Gantian ya, biar aku yang memuaskanmu…"

Onew mengangkat tubuhku dan mendudukkanku di sofa, lalu dengan perlahan Ia membuka retsleting celanaku.

"Lama!" kataku

Aku pun berdiri dan langsung membuka celanaku hingga kini aku dan Onew benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai pakaian pun melekat ditubuh kami. Onew berbinar-binar melihat tubuh naked-ku.

"Apa yang kamu lihat, yeobeo?" tanyaku innocent

"Anio.." jawabnya singkat

**_Key POV End_**

**_Onew POV_**

"Apa yang kamu lihat, yeobeo?" tanya Key melihatku yang hanya memandangi tubuhnya dengan takjub

"Anio.." jawabku singkat

Aku benar-benar tak tahan. Aku langsung menyerang Key dengan ciuman-ciuman ganasku. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan gender kami yang sesame namja. Aku benar-benar sudah gila malam ini. Aku mengulum bibir bengkak Key dengan kasar. Namun tiba-tiba Key menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Akh! YAK! Kenapa bibirku digigit?" protesku

"Kau duluan yang menyiksaku! Bibirku sudah seperti ini, jangan kasar-kasar…" kesal Key

"Ne jagiya… Mian.."

Aku mencium Key lagi, namun kali ini ciumanku kuperlembut agar tidak menyakiti nae Key. Tangan kiriku mengelus-elus punggungnya dan tangan kananku menjelajahi selangkangannya dan mengelus junior key yang sudah siap tempur *?*. Key mendesah, namun terbungkam oleh ciumanku, sehingga desahannya tidak terdengar.

Aku melepaskan ciumanku dari bibirnya, lalu mengecupi leher dan kedua nipplenya bergantian. Benar-benar karya Tuhan yang sangat sempurna bagiku. Ciumanku perlahan turun ke perut dan akhirnya berhenti di selangkangan Key. Aku mengecup junior Key dan mulai memuaskan Key dengan jilatan serta kuluman di juniornya.

Junior Key tak sebesar milikku, sehingga aku mampu mengulum seluruh junior Key. Key menggeliat ke kiri kanan karena sensasi yang aku berikan.

"Ah.. ah.. ah.. Faster haah.. yeobeo… haahh aahh…" desah Key

"Ah, yeobeo, aku mau ke.. ahh.. Keluar… aahh.. ah ah.. AKHH!" Key melenguh

Junior Key berkedut-kedut lalu Key pun klimaks dan mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam mulutku. Aku menelan spermanya sampai habis, lalu menjilati junior Key untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa klimaks Key. Key terlihat lemas setelah klimaks pertamanya.

"Yeobeo, aku capek…" ujar Key  
"Tapi kita belum ke permainan inti… Aku juga belum klimaks jagiya, apa kamu tega? Kasian 'adikku' ini… Dia belum puas…" kataku sambil memamerkan 'adikku' yang berdiri tegak

Key tidak menjawab, namun Ia menatap mataku dengan tatapan yang berarti dia menyetujui keinginanku. Aku langsung menindih tubuhnya yang terbaring lemah di sofa dan mulai mengocok junior Key lagi untuk mengeluarkan pre-cum-nya.

"Ah ah ah.. yeobeo… kau mau apa lagi? Aahhh haah.." desah Key

"Tenang jagiya, aku membutuhkan cairanmu sedikit lagi…"

Tak lama kemudian, cairan precum Key keluar walau hanya sedikit. Aku tidak menyia-nyiakannya dan langsung mengolesi juniorku dengan cairan itu. Aku menaikkan kedua kaki Key di pundakku dan menggoda Key dengan menggesek-gesekkan ujung juniorku ke openingnya.

"Yeobeo! Jangan menggodaku.. Cepat lakukan..!" perintah Key

"Ne jagiya… Sabarlah, jangan marahi aku terus… U_U" ujarku sambil mengecup bibirnya sekilas

"Ppalli!"

"Tahan ya jagiya, mungkin awalnya akan terasa sakit.."

Key terlihat tak sabar. Dan dengan perlahan aku mulai memasukkan juniorku ke dalam hole Key. Namun… PLAKK!

"AH!" jeritku karena Key tiba-tiba memukul tanganku, otomatis aku menghentikan kegiatanku memasuki dirinya

"SAKIT! Pelan-pelan yeobeo!" bentaknya

"Aigoo… Tadi itu sudah pelan… =_=' Mau pelan yang bagaimana, jagiya?"

"Pokoknya pelan!" paksa Key

Apa-apaan Key ini…?! Padahal tadi aku sedang konsentrasi. =_='' Aku pun mulai mempersiapkan juniorku masuk ke hole Key. Ughh… Hole Key sempit sekali, aku tidak yakin, apakah juniorku cukup berada di dalam sini… Tapi aku maklum, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal gila ini, jadi wajar kalau holenya masih sangat sempit. Saat Aku berhasil memasukan ujung juniorku, Key berteriak kesakitan.

"AKKHHH! TAK ADA JATAH AYAM GORENG SEMINGGU, LEE JINKI!" teriaknya menahan sakit yang teramat sangat pada lubangnya

"Yak! Jagiya… Wae?" aku menatap sedih Key sambil terus memasukkan juniorku ke dalam holenya

"APPO! APPAYOO! LEE JINKI! Keluarkan!" teriaknya sambil memukuli pundakku. Aduhh… Kibum, diamlah, aku tak bisa melakukannya dengan baik.. =_=!

"Jagiya, jangan berontak, nanti tambah sakit…" ujarku menenangkannya

"Tapi ini sakit sekali… AHH!" keluhnya, dan… JLEB! Juniorku telah masuk sepenuhnya di dalam hole Key

Aku dan Key menghela napas lega. Juniorku memenuhi hole Key yang sangat sempit itu. Kulihat Key menangis karena sakit. Aku menghapus airmatanya dan mengecup bibirnya sekali untuk menenangkannya. Kasihan nae Key. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali. Aku juga merasakan sakit karena hole Key mencengkram kuat juniorku.

"Nae Key… Uljima… Nanti aku akan membuatmu berteriak karena nikmat, bukan karena sakit lagi… Eoh?" hiburku sambil memeluknya *Waa~ Keyma & Onppa so sweet~ XP*

Key mengangguk pelan. Aku mengecup dahinya, lalu mulai menggerakkan juniorku sepelan mungkin agar Key tidak merasa sakit. Tak lama setelah itu Key mulai mengeluarkan desahannya. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak kesakitan. Aku pun mulai mempercepat gerakan pinggulku.

"Uhh… Nae Key, ahh.. apa sudah enak?" aku menyodok-nyodok hole Key dengan cepat

"Ahhmmm… Oh.. Ah ah ah… Ne yeo.. aahh beo… Fast.. faster!" Key mendesah seirama tempo sodokkanku

"As your wish, jagiya…"

Aku mempercepat sodokanku pada hole Key. Key tersentak-sentak karena ulahku. Key mendesah-desah sexy dan desahannya itu membuatku hilang kendali. Aku benar-benar menggenjot hole Key dengan sangat cepat hingga sofa yang kami gunakan berguncang hebat.

"Ah ah ah… yeo.. ah.. beo.. Aku ah ah..! Akh..! Aku ingin punya.. ah.. anak.. dengan ah.. denganmu!" racau Key

"Mwo?" aku memperlambat gerakanku

"Hahh… hah… Ne.. Aku berharap.. Uhh… Aku bisa hamil…" lantur Key

"Jagiya, jangan bercanda…" aku tertawa kecil lalu mulai menggenjot lagi

"Aku serius…" kata Key menatapku tajam dengan mata kucingnya itu. Aku menghentikan kegiatanku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bayangkan saja, Jinki-ah… Kita bisa membuat 'OnKey' menjadi nyata, jadi pasti kita juga bisa membuat kejadian MPREG seperti di Fanfic menjadi kenyataan…" kata Key yakin

"Mwoya?" aku masih tidak mengerti

"Aku ingin hamil seperti di dalam Fanfic buatan Shawol… Ara?"

"Tapi ini bukan Fanfic, jagiya… Ini dunia nyata…" kataku sambil mengelus rambut Key

"Tapi aku ingin…" isak Key tiba-tiba. Aku jadi tak tega…

"Jagiya.. Wae ireonni? Sstt… Uljima… Kita lanjutkan saja, jangan pikirkan soal MPREG itu lagi… Eoh?" hiburku

Aku mulai menggerakkan pinggulku lagi. Key berhenti menangis dan mulai mendesah lagi. Aku terus-terusan menyodok hole Key sambil mengocok juniornya yang terabaikan. Ahh… Sempit sekali… Hole Key yang terlalu sempit membuatku susah menggerakkan juniorku di dalamnya. Dan mungkin butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menemukan spot Key.

**_Author POV_**

Onew & Key terus bercinta, tanpa peduli pada waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Sperma berceceran dimana-mana. Tubuh mereka pun dipenuhi lovemark. Key sudah klimaks berkali-kali, namun Onew baru saja berusaha untuk mencapai klimaks kedua. Kali ini mereka melakukannya dengan doggy style. Key memegang pinggiran sofa sambil memunggungi Onew yang terus menyodok-nyodok hole Key hingga tubuh Key ikut berguncang hebat. Desahan tak terelakkan mengalun lembut dari bibir Key yang kini semakin bengkak akibat ulah Onew yang sedari tadi menciuminya dengan ganas.

"Ahhh… hHHmmmppph! Ah ah ah ah… Palli! Pal ahh... Palli! Akh!" racau Key

"Ne jagiya…" Onew terus menggenjot hole Key

"AKKH! Ne, disitu… Ah! Ah! Hhhaahh… AH!" desah Key ketika Onew menyodok titik sweetnya

"Disini?" Onew berulang kali menyodokkan juniornya ke titik sama, dan Key pun menggeliat karena begitu puas oleh sodokkan Onew

"Uuggh! Ukkhh! Ooughh… yeo.. Ah… Beo… Aku.. Keluar.. ARRgghHH…!" jerit Key tak tertahankan dan… CROOTT, CROOTT! Junior Key memuntahkan lahar putihnya di tangan Onew yang sedari tadi mengocok junior Key. Key benar-benar sudah tak kuat lagi, Ia hampir saja ambruk dan jatuh ke lantai kalau saja Onew tak segera menahan tubuhnya.

"Tahan sebentar lagi ya.. Ah ah.. ARRGGGHH!" Onew pun klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Cairannya memenuhi hole Key, namun cairan tersebut terlalu banyak, sehingga cairan tersebut mengalir keluar di selangkangan Key. Onew segera mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Key dan memeluk Key yang sudah kehabisan tenaga.

"Aku mau tidur…" pinta Key manja

"Ne, nae Key…" jawab Onew sambil tersenyum

Onew pun menggendong Key ke kamar dan menidurkannya di ranjang. Onew membersihkan diri sejenak, lalu ikut berbaring disamping Key sampai pagi menjelang.

** MORNING**

2MinJjong baru saja pulang dari Mokpo. Jjong begitu bersemangat untuk menceritakan pengalamannya kemarin, sedangkan 2Min sedang mengangkut barang-barang bawaan mereka.

"Onew HYUNG, Kibum! Kalian dimana?" teriakkan Jjong menggema, mencari Onew & Key.

Namun seketika Jjong mematung saat pandangannya tertuju pada ruang TV yang sangat kotor karena cairan sperma berceceran dimana-mana. Jjong lebih terkejut lagi melihat bungkus CD yang Ia pinjam tergeletak di atas meja dan juga DVD yang masih menyala, untungnya TVnya mati. Namun tiba-tiba…

"Jonghyun hyung… Ada apa?" tanya Taemin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam dorm

"Minho-ah! Bawa Minnie keluar! Disini berbahaya untuk Taemin!" teriak Jonghyun

"Memang ada bahaya apa hyung?" tanya Minho yang masih belum mengerti

"Jangan biarkan Taemin masuk dulu…" ujar Jonghyun khawatir

"Lho, memangnya kenapa hyung? Hyung… jangan bawa aku keluar…!" Taemin meronta

Minho pun menuruti kata-kata Jjong dan segera menarik Taemin keluar lalu menguncinya agar tidak dapat masuk. Sebenarnya, Minho juga tidak tahu mengapa Jjong menyuruhnya membawa Taemin keluar. Namun Minho juga tidak mau Taemin dalam bahya, seperti yang dikatakan Jjong barusan.

"Mianhae Taemin-ah, tapi aku juga tidak tahu kenapa.. Nanti aku bukakan pintunya kalau sudah aman.." janji Minho dari balik pintu, lalu Ia menghampiri Jjong yang sedang sibuk membersihkan sofa dan lantai yang kotor

"Hyung, wae irae?" tanya Minho bingung

"Kaset ini… Isinya adegan seks antar gay… Dan disini banyak sekali sperma.. Aku punya firasat buruk kalau On—…" Jjong tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya

"OMO!" kejut Minho

Minho sudah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Jjong, lalu Ia langsung mencari kedua hyungnya di kamar. Minho membuka kamar satu persatu.

"Hyung…! O_o! Aigoo hyung! Jjong hyung, lihat mereka!" jerit Minho melihat kedua hyungnya tidur tanpa memakai baju dengan banyak bekas kemerahan di tubuh mereka

"OMo! Kibum-ahh! Onew hyung! Ireonna!" teriak Jjong

Onew dan Key pun bangun, namun Onew memutuskan untuk menutup matanya lagi. Dengan tatapan tak bersalah, Key malah membentak Jonghyun.

"Yak! Jonghyun-ah! Kau mengganggu tidurku!" bentak Key

"Hyung! Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam di ruang TV?" tanya Minho pada Onew yang masih menutup mata

"Mwo?" Onew langsung terbangun dari tidurnya

"Kalian tahu?" tanya Key takut-takut

"Hyung! Kalian sudah gila ya? Kasihan Taemin, dia tidak boleh tahu hal ini.. Cepat kalian mandi dan bersihkan sisa-sisa percintaan kalian… Hhh.. Minnie masih terlalu polos untuk tahu hal semacam ini…" Jonghyun menghela napas, tak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh teman-temannya.

** TAEMIN SIDE**

"Ahh… Hyung-hyung pada kenapa sih? Kenapa aku nggak boleh masuk? Mereka jahat… T_T Ah, lebih baik aku minum susu pisang aja…" gerutu Taemin sambil merogoh tasnya dan mengambil susu pisang kesukaannya, namun, susunya tak ada.

"HAH? Aigoo.. Aku lupa, aku sudah meminumnya waktu perjalanan pulang tadi… HUWAA~! TT_TT… Hari ini aku sial! Sudah nggak boleh masuk dorm, eh, sekarang susuku habis… Hiks_hiks…" Taemin hanya bisa menangis sambil menunggu hyungnya membuka pintu

**To be Continue~~**

REVIEW PLEASE~~

Kamsahamnida~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Unpredictable thing is Happen!

Author : Jung Eunhee

Rate : T (PG15)

Genre : *author gak ngerti, apa ajalah genrenya, yang penting readers happy* YAOI, MPREG

Length : Twoshoot (Chapter 1)

Pairing : ONKEY (Onew X Key)

Cameo : Other SHINee's members, etc.

Summary : Hal yang tak terduga terjadi di dalam kehidupan para SHINee! Key is pregnant! How about other SHINee's members?

Notes : Ini FF SHINee pertamanya author. Maklum, aye baru-baru aja jadi shawol… WARNING! Ini FF YAOI MPREG, jadi bagi yang gak suka, gak usah baca… Author tidak menerima Bashing & sejenisnya…

Lets' go check it out…!

**.**

**.**

**.**

** 2 MONTHS LATER**

Pagi yang cerah di dorm SHINee, 2 bulan setelah kejadian 'bersejarah' di dorm. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau kini Onkey menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Bahkan Onkey sering sekali bercinta ketika SHINee memiliki jadwal kosong tanpa sepengetahuan member SHINee yang lainnya. Tentu saja Jonghyun & Minho sangat mengkhawatirkan Taemin, si innoccent magnae. Mereka takut kalau ke-innoccent-an Taemin ternodai oleh ulah Onkey yang selalu bermesraan & bercinta di dorm. Jonghyun & Minho pun sepakat untuk menutupi serta merahasiakan hubungan Onkey.

"Hyung… Kenapa ya, Key hyung & Onew hyung seperti orang pacaran?" tanya Taemin pada Minho dengan wajah polosnya

"Ahh… Itu hanya perasaanmu saja Taemin-ah… Cepat kamu habiskan susumu itu dan kita pergi bermain basket…" jawab Minho mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Geurae hyung? Ne hyung, aku habiskan susuku sekarang…" jawab Taemin bersemangat

Sementara itu, OnKey sedang sibuk memasak sarapan. Seperti biasa, mereka bermesraan. Bahkan, sambil memotong sayur, Onew masih saja bisa memeluk Key yang sedang mengupas bawang.

"Ahh… Yeobeo..! Jangan begini, aku jadi susah mengupas bawangnya.. Lepas!" pinta Key manja

"Shireoh! Biarkan seperti ini.." Onew bersikukuh. Masuklah Jjong yang ingin mengambil air minum.

"Ehhmm-ehhmm!" tegur Jjong

"Waeyo jjong? Kau iri melihat kami?" celetuk Onew dengan PD-nya

"Aniya…" jawab Jonghyun singkat

"Ya sudah, kamu masuk saja sana, jangan ganggu kami…" usir Onew yang kini menaruh kepalanya di pundak Key dengan memeluk Key dari belakang sambil memotong sayuran. *readers ngerti gak? Ngerti ajalah yaa.. :D*

Jonghyun melangkah menjauhi dapur dan menghela napas, tak percaya bahwa kedua sahabatnya itu kini telah menjadi sepasang kekasih yang tak wajar. Namun langkah Jonghyun terhenti karena suara yang berasal dari dapur. Jonghyun segera masuk kembali ke dapur dan mendapati Key sedang muntah-muntah di wastafel.

"HOEEKKS! HOEEKKSS!"

"Jagiya, wae? Gwaenchana?" tanya Onew khawatir melihat sang kekasih mendadak muntah-muntah

"Molla—Hooekkss!" muntah Key lagi

"Aigoo… Key, deo waeyo?" tanya Jonghyun yang ikut khawatir. Key hanya menggeleng pelan sambil mengelus perutnya yang mual.

Tiba-tiba, BRUKK! Key ambruk ke lantai. Onew pun langsung menggendong tubuh Key ke dalam kamar diikuti Jonghyun yang juga heran, mengapa Key tiba-tiba pingsan. Tak lama kemudian, Key pun siuman.

"Nae Key, deo waeyo? Gwaenchana?" tanya Onew khawatir sambil mengecupi punggung tangan Key

"Ne.. Nan gwaenchana…" jawab Key dengan wajah pucatnya

"Jeongmal? Wajahmu pucat sekali… Apa kamu benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jonghyun tak kalah khawatir

"Kita ke rumah sakit saja ya, jagiya…" tawar Onew

"Ne…" jawab Key pasrah

** HOSPITAL**

"Bagaimana keadaan Key, uisa-nim?" tanya Onew khawatir

"Hmm… Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan Key.." ujar dokter misterius

"Apa yang tidak beres dok?" tanya Jonghyun

"Kasus ini jarang sekali terjadi… Dan mungkin, di Korea baru Ia yang mengalaminya.." si dokter menghela napasnya

"Memangnya Key kenapa?" tanya Onew tak sabaran

"Key positif hamil 2 bulan…" vonis sang dokter

"MWO? Dokter bercanda kan?! Tidak mungkin Key hamil… Dia kan' namja…" bantah Jonghyun

"Tapi hasil tes urin & tes darahnya menyatakan bahwa Key posistif hamil… Lagipula, Key memiliki rahim di dalam tubuhnya sehingga Ia bisa menghamili ataupun dihamili… Tak ada yang salah dalam vonis saya." Kata dokter itu

"Ne? Bisa tolong jelaskan pada kami, uisa-nim?" Jonghyun sangat penasaran

"Dalam ilmu kedokteran, Key mengalami apa yang di sebut dengan hermaphrodite atau berkelamin ganda. Meski ciri fisik yang terlihat adalah namja, Key memiliki rahim dan rahimnya cukup subur. Namja memiliki dua kromosom, yakni XY. X merupakan kromosom yeoja. Dan Key memiliki kromosom X yang melebihi batas normal yang biasa terdapat pada namja. Kelebihan kromosom X dapat membuat sifat, bahkan fisik yang hampir menyerupai yeoja. Apa penjelasanku sudah cukup jelas?" Jawab dokter

"Ne, uisa-nim.." jawab Jonghyun shock

Jonghyun terduduk lemas, sedangkan Onew hanya bisa mematung, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia tak percaya, bahwa kata-kata Key saat pertama mereka melakukan sex menjadi kenyataan.

**_Key POV_**

"Yeobeo… Aku kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku ketika Onew baru saja keluar dari ruang dokter

Onew tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku menjadi tidak enak, terlebih melihat ekspresi tidak menyenangkan dari Jonghyun yang juga baru keluar dari ruang dokter.

"Yak! Kalian berdua! Jawab aku! Aku kenapa?" tanyaku

"Key…" Jonghyun tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, namun Ia menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepadaku

"Ini apa?" tanyaku

"Lihat saja isinya…" kata Onew

Aku membuka amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas didalamnya.

NAME : KIM KIBUM

GENDER : MALE

AGE : 21

PREGNANT POSITIVE

Aku tersentak membaca kertas tersebut. Aku..? Aku hamil? Aku hamil anak Onew? Ini benar kan? Aku tak menyangka bahwa hal ini akan benar-benar terjadi… Aku akan menjadi eomma SHINee seperti impianku selama ini! Omo! Thanks God! Ini benar-benar ajaib!

"Yeobeo! Na haengbokhae!" aku memeluk Onew yang sejak tadi hanya mematung

"Ne.. Aranya.." ucap Onew datar

"Yeobeo, kau tidak senang ya?" aku menatap sedih Onew

"Aniya.. Dia hanya khawatir, karena dia tidak siap mengurus bayi.." ujar Jjong

"Gwaenchana… Kita belajar merawatnya seperti 'Hello Baby'…" kataku pada Onew

Onew hanya mengangguk pasrah. Omo… Apa ini mimpi? Aku benar-benar akan menjadi seorang eomma.

"KEY HYUNG! Eh..? Kalian semua darimana, hyung?" tanya Taemin ketika aku baru saja kembali ke dorm

"Ne hyung! Kalian darimana saja?" Minho ikut bertanya

"Taeminnie!" aku berlari memeluk Taemin

"Waeyo hyung? Hyung sepertinya bahagia…"

"Ne Minnie…" jawabku

"Ada apa Hyung? Ceritakan padaku!" paksa Taemin

"Minnie, aku hamil..!" ceplosku sambil menahan senyum

"Mwo? Hyung! Kau bercanda kan?" reaksi Taemin tak percaya

"Aku serius Minnie… Sebentar lagi di dorm kita akan ada tangis bayi…^^" ujarku

"Jeongmal hyung?! Hwaa… ^O^! Kita semua akan jadi Appa lagi.." Taemin memelukku erat

Aku dan Taemin masih tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan, namun yang lainnya hanya diam. Aku kesal pada mereka. Apa mereka tidak senang kalau aku hamil?

"Taemin-ah, ayo kita masuk ke kamar saja.. Mereka tidak suka kalau aku hamil… Kkajja!"

"Ne hyung!"

Aku dan Taemin menatap sinis mereka ber-3 yang hanya terdiam, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Taemin. Huh! Mereka membuat moodku menjadi jelek. Di kamar, aku memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Taemin mengenai kehamilanku yang ajaib.

"Hyung, aku senang sekali begitu tahu hyung hamil… Tapi hyung hamil anak siapa?" tanya Taemin polos

"Onew hyung… Eotthae?" tanyaku

"Jadi hyung selama ini memang pacaran dengan Onew hyung ya… Ahh… Aku dibohongi Minho & Jjong hyung! Kata mereka, kalian tidak pacaran.." Taemin mendengus kesal

"Mereka semua memang menyebalkan!" aku ikut mendengus

"Hyung, aku tetap tidak mengerti kenapa bisa kamu hamil?"

"Molla… Anggap saja ini hadiah dari Tuhan untuk SHINee…"

Aku tersenyum lebar pada Taemin. Ya Tuhan… Semoga aku bisa menjaga bayi ini dengan baik.

**_Onew POV_**

"Hyung… Apa yang dikatakan Key hyung tadi itu benar?" tanya Minho

"Ne.." aku mengangguk lemas

"Mwo? Tapi… B-bagaimana… bisa? Key hyung kan namja…" kejut Minho

"Naddo mollayo.." jawabku

"Hyung, kamu terlihat tidak senang… Kamu tidak mau bertanggung jawab?" tanya Minho

"Bukan itu… Aku tentu saja akan bertanggung jawab, tapi aku hanya… Aku masih belum siap jadi Appa… Kamu seperti tak tahu saja… Mendekati Yoogeun saja aku tak berani… Bagaimana dengan anakku nanti?" #madesu-masadepansuram :P

"Makanya hyung, belajarlah jadi Appa mulai sekarang…" kata Minho bijak

"Ne hyung, makanya hyung, kalau sedang melakukan 'itu', pakai pengaman donk…" celetuk Jjong yang daritadi hanya diam

"Yah, aku kan manatahu kalau Key punya rahim juga. Aku tidak akan takut tertular penyakit kelamin karena aku yakin kami akan saling setia. Itulah mengapa aku tidak pernah memakai pengaman. Aku tidak pernah mengira hal ini akan terjadi.." jawabku

"Yang sabar ya hyung… Aku yakin kau pasti bisa jadi appa yang baik untuk anakmu kelak. Kau adalah leader SHINee yang baik. Itu salah satu hal yang membuatku yakin bahwa kau akan berhasil menjadi appa." Minho berusaha menenangkanku

"Gomawo, Minho-ah.."

"Minho benar, Hyung… Kau harus belajar menjadi appa yang baik." Ujar Jonghyun menimpali

"Ne.. Aku.. Aku akan mengikuti kursus untuk menjadi appa!" seruku bersemangat

"Hwaiting hyung!" Minho menepuk punggungku

**_Author POV_**

3 bulan setelah Key diketahui mengandung, Key memutuskan untuk vakum dari SHINee sampai anaknya lahir. Pihak SMEnt sebenarnya murka ketika mengetahui Key hamil, namun karena banyak dukungan dari para SHAWOL di seluruh dunia, SMEnt pun akhirnya memperbolehkan Key vakum dan tetap menjadi bagian dari SM Town.

Walaupun banyak yang mendukung kehamilan Key, tak sedikit pula yang mengecam dan menolak kehamilan Key. Namun Key berusaha tetap tegar dan kukuh mempertahankan 'kehamilan ganjil'nya itu. Orangtua Key yang awalnya tak terima dengan kehamilan anaknya pun akhirnya pasrah dan cepat-cepat menikahkan Key dengan Onew. Mereka mengusahakan yang terbaik bagi Key serta calon cucunya kelak.

Semenjak hamil, Key suka sekali keluar dorm untuk jalan-jalan. Ditemani Taemin, Key berbelanja banyak makanan. Di jalanan, mereka bertemu dengan beberapa shawol yang sangat mendukung kehamilan Key.

"Key OPPA!" teriak beberapa Shawol. Key hanya tersenyum melihat 3 shawol yeoja berlarian mendekatinya

"Oppa… Kandunganmu sudah berapa bulan?"

"5 bulan.." jawab Key

"Oppa… Boleh kami memegang perutmu?"

"Ne, silahkan saja.." ujar Key

"Oppa perutmu sudah buncit, lucu sekali.."

"Ne… Kalau sudah lahir, anakmu harus mirip dengan Onew Oppa…"

"Aniya! Harus mirip Key Oppa…"

"Nonono! Dia harus mirip dengan Onew Oppa!"

"Ani! Key Oppa!"

"Onew oppa!"

"Key!"

"Onew!"

"Sstt! Sudahlah… Kalau dia lahir, nanti dia akan mirip dengan Key hyung & Onew Hyung…" kata Taemin menengahi

"Ne, kau benar Oppa…"

"Pasti akan sangat lucu kalau ada Hello Baby SHINee season 2 dengan bayi kalian…" ujar salah satu Shawol sambil tersenyum lebar. Key dan Taemin tertawa

"Oppadeul~, kami pulang dulu yaa… Annyeong! ^O^" pamit mereka semua

"Annyeong.." ujar Key & Taemin

Key & Taemin segera kembali ke dorm.

"Jagiya, darimana saja? Kenapa HPmu tidak aktif?" tanya Onew khawatir

"Waeyo, yeobeo? Aku baru saja pergi belanja…" jawab Key sekenanya sambil membereskan belanjaannya barusan

"Tapi aku khawatir jagiya. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu dan uri aegya? Aku akan sangat bersalah karena tidak berada di sampingmu saat hal itu terjadi…" Onew terlihat duduk cemas sambil memijit pelipisnya

"Hyung! Kau begitu berlebihan. Ada aku yang akan menjaga Key hyung." Seru Taemin

"Sudahlah… Nan gwaenchana… Kalian tidak perlu bertengkar.." Key memberikan Taemin dan Onew senyuman yang sangat manis

Taemin dan Onew mengerjapkan mata mereka berulang kali setelah melihat senyuman manis Key. Memang benar bahwa orang hamil akan terlihat semakin cantik, gumam Taemin. Key meninggalkan suami beserta magnae yang masih terpaku karena senyumannya.

"Baby… Aku sudah membuatkanmu susu ibu hamil, itu, ada di atas meja.." seru Onew setelah sadar dari lamunannya mengagumi kecanyikan sang anae

"Ne, gomawo dubu!" balas Key yang sedang sibuk memasukan makanan belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas

#4 MONTHS LATER

ONKEY HOUSE

Suasana yang sangat menyenangkan di kediaman keluarga muda Lee. Sepasang suami istri itu kini sedang bermesraan. Sang anae yang tengah hamil 9 bulan mengelus kepala suaminya yang sedang berlutut di depannya sambil bermanja dengannya

"Jagiya, kalau anak kita sudah lahir, kau tidak boleh mengabaikanku, ne?" Onew menciumi perut istrinya yang sudah sangat buncit itu

"Ne, bayi besar!" Key tergelak sambil mencubit pipi dubu milik nampyeonnya

"Eh? Uri aegya menendang tanganku... Waeyo aegya? Kau sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan appamu yang tampan ini, hmm?" Onew mengelus perut anaenya itu dengan saying setelah merasakan gerakan kecil dari aegya yang masih ada di perut anaenya itu.

"Kenapa perutku terasa sedikit aneh ya? Aww…" Key mengelus pinggangnya yang sedikit terasa nyeri

"Wae, jagiya? Kontraksi?" tanya Onew sigap

"Geurae… Hajiman, gwaenchana… Mungkin hanya kontraksi biasa.." tepis Key. Ia sudah biasa merasakan kontraksi seiring dengan kehamilannya yang semakin tua.

Tiba-tiba, handphone Onew berbunyi. Onew segera mengangkat telepon untuknya dan meninggalkan Key sejenak, seperti ada urusan yang cukup penting. Key sedikit merasa risih dengan posisinya saat itu, seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh. Key segera berdiri, namun ternyata sofa yang ia duduki tadi sudah basah kuyup. Key terkejut. Ia reflek menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Onew-ya…!" seru Key panik. Onew yang baru saja menutup telepon langsung menghampiri Key

"Wae jagiya?" tanya Onew

"Ketubanku pecah!" Key mengatur nafasnya yang tercekat karena terkejut

"OH GOD!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Onew langsung menggendong Key ke dalam mobil, lalu mengambil sebuah tas berisi peralatan bayi serta baju-baju Key yang sudah mereka siapkan sebelum kelahiran aegya mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Onew segera melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

Key ternyata tak menyadari bahwa kontraksi-kontraksi kecil dengan selang waktu 20 menit sekali yang ia alami tadi membuat ketubannya pecah. Key tidak merasakan mulas yang berlebihan pada perutnya. Ia hanya panik, begitu pula Onew.

HOSPITAL

Sudah hampir 2 jam Onew mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi tak lain dan tak bukan karena sedang menunggui istrinya yang sedang melahirkan secara caesar. Orangtuanya, mertuanya serta member SHINee memaklumi kegelisahan dari sang dubu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangis bayi yang sangat kencang. Onew langsung tersenyum cerah. Tak lama setelah itu, Dokter keluar dari ruang operasi dengan menggendong seorang bayi mungil yang terbungkus kain berwarna putih. Semuanya bernafas lega karena penantian mereka akhirnya berakhir. Bayi yang mereka tunggu-tunggu telah lahir.

"Chukkahae Onew-ssi, istri anda melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan yang sehat."

"Kamsahamnida, uisa-nim. Bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" tanya Onew

"Key-ssi baik-baik saja. Sekarang ia masih dalam pengaruh obat bius. Key-ssi akan kami antar ke ruang inapnya. Apa anda tidak ingin menggendong bayi anda, Onew-ssi?" Dokter itu masih menggendong bayi mungil milik OnKey

"Ne…"

Seluruh pasang mata yang ada di ruang tunggu itu langsung was-was pada Onew. Bukankah Onew sangat gugup dengan anak kecil? Apalagi bayi? Meski Onew sudah pernah mengikuti kursus untuk menjadi appa, tetap saja seluruh kerabatnya masih ragu. Apa Onew mampu menggendong bayi merah miliknya dan Key tanpa gugup ataupun yang lebih parah—yakni tremor?

"Eh, uisa-nim, biarkan saya yang menggendong cucu saya." Ujar Mr. Lee

"Anio appa… Biar aku saja…" Onew mengelak

"Tapi.."  
"Aku harus menggendong anakku.." ujar Onew nekat

Semua terdiam. Onew dengan perlahan meraih bayi mungilnya dari dekapan sang dokter dan mencoba menggendongnya. Terdengar helaan napas lega dari siapapun yang ada di sana. Onew berhasil menggendong anaknya tanpa takut maupun tremor yang biasa ia derita ketika berdekatan dengan anak kecil. Onew berhasil melewati tahap awal sebagai seorang appa baru.

"Annyeong aegya…" sapa Onew pada bayi mungil yang masih menutup mata

"Mana-mana?"

Semua mengerubungi Onew beserta bayinya dan berdecak kagum. Onew kini telah memiliki anak di usia yang begitu muda. Sekarang ia telah menjadi seorang appa. Ia merasa begitu bangga karena ia berhasil menggendong anaknya untuk yang pertama kali.

"Kau akan menamainya siapa, hyung?" Taemin penasaran

"Apa yaa? Jujur aku dan Key belum mempersiapkan nama untuk bayi kami. Baru saja aku dan Key akan berpikir siapa namanya, anak ini sudah tak sabar ingin lahir duluan." Ujar Onew setengah tertawa sambil mengecup dahi bayi merah tersebut

"Hyung, anak ini sangat mirip denganmu, mulai dari bibir, hidung sampai pipinya yang seperti tahu. Semoga saja matanya tidak sesipit kau ya… Aku berharap matanya akan seperti mata kucing Key." celetuk Minho

"Terserah kau saja. Hmm, bagaimana kalau namanya Lee Karin?"

"Bagus sekali.. Nama yang cantik untuk yeoja cantik.." ujar mertua Onew yakni eomma Key

"Onew.. Ijinkan appa menggendong cucu appa…" pinta appa Onew

"Ne.." Onew menyerahkan bayinya pada sang halbeoji

"Hyung, selamat yaa… Kau sudah menjadi appa hari ini, dan kau berhasil menggendongnya untuk pertama kali. Chukkahae hyung!" seru Jonghyun bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung uri dubu Leader. Onew membalas pujian itu dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Yeobo…" Key berujar lemah, mengagetkan Onew yang sedang asyik mengupload foto-foto pertama aegya mereka ke akun Me2day serta twitternya

"Ne, baby..?" Onew langsung meletakkan iPadnya dan segera meraih tangan sang anae tercinta dan mengecupnya berulang-ulang  
"Meori apo…" sahut Key lemah. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang masih sedikit pusing akibat pengaruh obat bius

"Baby, gomawo… Kau memberikanku seorang aegya yang sangat cantik, sepertimu. Uri aegyaneun yeojaya.." Ujar Onew sambil terus mengelus dan mengecup punggung tangan Key

"Jeongmal? Uri aegyaneun yeojaya? Mana dia? Aku ingin melihatnya sekarang.." dengan hati-hati, Key mencoba untuk duduk dan besandar pada sandaran bed tempat ia dirawat sekarang

Onew menggendong bayi mereka dengan sangat hati-hati agar sang aegya tak terbangun. Namun, Karin kecil langsung menangis kencang. Tak sabar bertemu eommanya, eoh? Key tersenyum bahagia melihat nampyeonnya menggendong bayinya tanpa rasa canggung sama sekali.

"Cup-cup, uri aegya ullijimayo.." Onew mencoba menenangkan bayinya sekaligus membawanya mendekat pada Key

"Siapa namanya, yeobo?" Key begitu berkaca-kaca melihat sang aegya yang kini sudah mulai tenang saat berada dalam pelukannya

"Lee Karin…" Onew duduk ke tempatnya semula dan mengecup dahi Key lembut

"Karin? Kenapa mirip sekali dengan appamu, eoh? Kau haus, ne? Anak eomma haus ya…?" Key menatap aegyanya lembut dan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Karin yang langsung dilahap oleh si aegya

Key tersenyum lebar dan mempersiapkan ASInya. Ya, sebagai seseorang yang telah hamil, wajar kalau ia juga punya kandung ASI pada dadanya, meskipun dadanya tak sebesar yeoja pada umumnya karena sebenarnya setiap dada memiliki kelenjar susu, entah dada yeoja maupun namja. Hanya saja kelenjar itu hanya akan bengkak dan terisi apabila tubuh sang pemilik mengandung janin. Key sangat senang karena ia dapat menyusui aegyanya yang terlihat sangat haus karena belum mendapat asupan ASI dari eommanya sejak ia lahir tadi. Key terus mengelus pipi Karin yang masih sangat halus dan sesekali mencium dahi aegya manisnya itu.

Siapapun yang melihat kehangatan antara Key yang sedang menyusui Karin dengan wajah berbinar, serta Onew yang menatap mereka dengan penuh kebahagiaan akan menghela napas bahagia. Ya. Keluarga kecil itu terlihat begitu hangat dan bahagia. Bahkan, sang eomma baik eomma Onew dan eomma Key hampir meneteskan airmatanya karena terharu. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa Key dapat hamil dan melahirkan seorang bayi. Hal itu sangat mustahil bagi namja lain, namun tidak bagi Key. Key berhasil memerankan peran 'istri' dengan sangat baik dalam rumah tangganya bersama Onew yang awalnya penuh kecaman yang kini terganti oleh simpati atas kehangatan mereka.

그리고…

ONKEY IS REAL..

—THE END—

HIDUP ONKEY SHIPPER! 0! *teriak-teriak pake toa**ditimpuk gallon sama tetangga* :P

Gimana-gimana? Ini FF YAOI pertama yang author bikin lho… *pamer* Meskipun author sering (bahkan selalu) baca FF YAOI, tapi ini FF YAOI pertama yang baru (berani) author bikin and publish.

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaa…. Author butuh inspirasi untuk FF YAOI selanjutnya, entah itu bakal YunJae, SiBum, HanChul, KaiSoo, atau mungkin YeWook…

Hehehe… PLAK! *damprat author*

Hmm, ngomong-ngomong NC-nya gimana? Dah HOT belum? Itu juga jelas NC YAOI pertama yang author buat…

Mau sequel atau FF lain bertema OnKey dan couple YAOI lain?

R-E-V-I-E-W dulu yaaa… XP

Salam kenal semuanya…

*Jung Eunhee deep bow to readers*

*NOTES : Lee Karin itu nama lain Author… Kalau jadi anak OnKey, nama author Lee Karin, tapi kalau jadi anak YunJae, author ganti nama jadi Jung Eunhee, dan nama inilah yang lebih sering author pake. Udah paten malah, karena author juga udah paten jadi anaknya YunJae bumonim.. Hehe.. *readers siap-siap megang batu kali buat ngerajam author*


End file.
